


Dank Memes

by rachelisconfused



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Memes, also a ton of jokes about how old danny is, he's ancient, so many memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisconfused/pseuds/rachelisconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny first said it, you only assured yourself it was a joke more than anything. You had heard it said around the office and assumed that he had picked it up from them and wanted to be a part of the joke. However, as time progressed, you only ever heard Danny saying it as such. Yet, still, you thought nothing of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dank Memes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampgirltish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/gifts).



When Danny first said it, you only assured yourself it was a joke more than anything. You had heard it said around the office and assumed that he had picked it up from them and wanted to be a part of the joke. However, as time progressed, you only ever heard Danny saying it as such. Yet, still, you thought nothing of it.  
After a month or so of this joke continuing, he, along with the rest of the office, seemed to have beaten it dead. The word wasn’t uttered for multiple weeks before a new Grumpcade episode came out where Suzy, Ross, Arin, and Barry played Runbow. This is precisely when that the stupid joke resurrected and once again spread around the office. However, after some time, it once again died off; but Danny was still saying it. Once again, you wrote it off as nothing to worry about, thinking that it was only in your head.  
The two of you were laying on his bed one evening, both on your phones, enjoying the company when he said it again. You found yourself laughing at a joke as you scrolled through Tumblr. Leaning towards you, Danny peeked at your phone screen, squinting to read the text displayed.  
“Hah,” he laughed when he finished. “Now that’s a funny may-may.”  
This time it struck a nerve. You weren’t sure why, but it really grinded your gears. That joke hadn’t been spoken in some time, yet he was still dragging it out, almost as though he still wanted to be relatable.  
“Danny?” you called. He hummed in response, letting you know he was listening, if even if was on his phone. “You do know it’s pronounced meme, right?”  
“What?” he asked, looking up from his phone to face you. The look on his face showed you that he, in fact, did not know such a thing.  
“Meme, Danny. Not may-may.”  
“But everyone at the office says it like ‘dank may-may’,” he said in a genuinely concerned tone.  
“Yeah, but that’s because that became a meme too, Danny.”  
“Oh,” Danny murmured. “So it’s meme?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Not ‘may-may’?”  
“Nope. Not may-may,” you confirmed. “Look, you’re old, you have an excuse.”  
“I’m not that old!” You knew he was defensive about his age, making it even funnier for you in the long run. You knew you would have to listen to him grumble about his age under his breath for at least the next eight hours, but it never ceased to make you laugh, especially since it made him appear even older. As if he practically knew what you were thinking, he snapped at you once again, declaring that you were almost his age and that he wasn’t elderly.  
Rather than fighting it anymore, you simply hummed in agreeance. He knew that you weren’t being serious, causing him to try and fight it even more, but you had all the needed proof. He fucking thought they were called may-mays for crying out loud.  
You chuckled softly to yourself before rolling on your side and pulling the soft blankets all the way up to your chin, practically wrapping yourself in a blanket cocoon. Danny was quick to follow your lead, shutting off his phone and bundling himself in a similar fashion. He wrapped his slim arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest, resting his head on top of yours. This caused a smile to stretch across your face, realizing that he left himself vulnerable for your incessant teasing.  
“Get you head off of me, you Q-tip,” you whispered, knowing it was just loud enough for him to hear.  
“I’m not a fucking Q-tip!”

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by my late night chats with riley. during this time, we concluded that dan is the vegetable king, an old ass man, a literal q-tip, and a gentle giant. thanks for being a constant inspiration to all of my work. it's amazing to know you and fangirl over dan with you.  
> it's also hella short, but oh well.


End file.
